And in the end (Complete)
by I hate the snow
Summary: Rick's view of the virus.


Lori Grimes dropped off eight year old Carl at school, and did the usual routine; "I'll tell Dad you said hello, "I'm sure he'll be okay, He just needs time... have a good day, buddy. Love you."

She drove to the Central Atlanta Mental Health Institution, stretched as she got out of the car, her belly big with the 7 month old baby girl she was carrying.

"Okay, Judy...let's go see Daddy."

"Good morning Mrs. Grimes. How are you doing?" Dr. Hershel Greene asked.

"I'm fine. Any change?"

"No. I'm sorry. No change."

 _Massive psychotic episode. PTSD. Trauma associated with the shooting and coma._

She went to the observation room, where her heart would always shatter to see Rick, her husband, restrained.

 _Please, God...please...help him snap out of it._

She watched as Rick sat alone in the room, soft padding on the floor and walls. Seeing the man she loves, wearing a straight jacket, broke her heart. That morning will never leave her memory. They made love when they woke up. A quickie before they got out of bed. The night before he made her come several times before spilling himself deep inside her. Seven months ago. Since then she has become a pro at researching head trauma, PTSD, comas, hallucinations, anything to help her husband come back. His on the job partner and lifelong friend, Shane, was shot in the head right in front of Rick. That's when Rick's attention was diverted, and he was shot. Then the coma for two months. There was a small ray of sunshine when he woke up. He stayed in the hospital for another week, just as a precaution. He came home, and for two wonderful weeks, they lived as a family. Rick was on cloud nine to hear that he was going to be a dad again. They made love again and again.

He started to blame himself for Shane's death. Lori would take him to Shane's grave. After an hour, she would help him back to the car, his body wracked with sobs.

Then the nightmares started. He would jump out of bed and would start talking to people who weren't there. One day he came back from the grocery store and had spent over $300 for bottled water and canned food. He started buying more guns and ammo. He talked about needing to get to safer shelter. She would wake up in the middle of the night and he would be crying hysterically in the bathroom, inconsolable. Then he started to sleep less and less. She found him pacing the floor in the living room, with a hinting knife and his Colt Python. He would look out the window, and mumble to himself. As much as she hated to do it, she called his boss for help.

The Captain came over, with Leon Bassett, the only other survivor of the shootout. She talked to the Captain about what has been going on with Rick. She cried when Rick's boss called in a "5150" code. Involuntary psychiatric hold. What was supposed to be seventy-two hours turned into months. She was escorted, for her safety, into the room, and sat next to Rick. She tried to talk to him, using a calm, loving and reassuring tone.

"Baby...Rick, it's me, honey. We're having a little girl soon. She would want to see her daddy. Carl misses you so much. I miss you. I love you. Wake up, honey. Baby...can you hear me?"

Rick was mumbling about "walkers," "Alexandria," "they have to find Glenn," "the walls won't hold," "we'll be attacked again."

Lori sat in the same room with her husband for almost two hours, trying to get through to him. He was "stuck" in whatever delusion he was having. He has been stuck for months. Dr. Greene said it could be caused by the coma, or when he hit his head when he was shot, or seeing Shane die. Even being shot could cause PTSD.

Lori stood up to leave, looking for help since she couldn't stand up by herself. Just as she always does, she held onto the arm of the guard for balance, as she knelt down next to Rick, trying to look him in the eyes. She kissed him on the lips, but he didn't make an effort to kiss back. She told him that she loves him, and begged him to wake up.

She was helped out of the room, and Dr. Greene sat with her as she cried.

"We're trying different types of medication. This is the worst part. Once he gets over the psychotic break and is more aware of what is going on, we can start counseling."

Lori nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. She had to go, Carl will be getting out of school soon. Dr. Greene help her out of the chair.

"Please..."

"We'll call if anything changes." he said, knowing what she was going to say. And we'll tell him you love him."

She said a weak "thanks" before turning to leave.

She said goodbye to Dr. Greene, who said "Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here." she said, crying.


End file.
